Convivir contigo
by missjees
Summary: Spencer Wright es un joven y exitoso cineasta de 23 años, que recibe la inexcusable responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de su primo lejano Baruch Cohen de 15 años, quien a su vez tiene el palpable sueño de ser una gran estrella rock a nivel mundial, y prefiere ser llamado por su nombre artístico Billy J.C, Pero hay un problema ¡Son muy diferentes! ¿Podrán los dos soportarlo?. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Convivir contigo.

Resumen: Spencer Wright es un joven y exitoso cineasta de 23 años, que recibe la inexcusable responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de su primo lejano Baruch Cohen de 15 años, quien a su vez tiene el palpable sueño de ser una gran estrella rock a nivel mundial, y prefiere ser llamado por su nombre artístico Billy Joe Cobra..Pero hay un problema ¡Son muy diferentes! ¿Podrán los dos soportar una convivencia ilimitada?, Vamos a averiguarlo.

**Advertencias**: Lemon, en medida que avance la historia.

**Capitulo 1: La llegada. **

—Mmm…—un ligero suspiro escapo de los labios, de un castaño a al vez que subía sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, estaba cansado luego del rodaje de su última película, lo que más quería era pasar ese fin de semana o de ser posible el resto de la semana siguiente solo en su cama, para reponer energías..pero no el destino tenía otros planes, para él y ya los sabia, paso una mano deliberadamente por su rostro llegando a rozar su barba de tres días, antes de dirigirse a la cocina por una bebida energética, ese era el día.

El día en el que él, había prometido hacerse cargo de su peculiar primo lejano…lo cierto es que su madre le había dicho que la familia estaba atravesando un momento difícil, no solo económicamente sino de gobierno, en otras palabras Baruch estaba fuera de control…llego a saber que se estaba juntando con gente rara, cantando en clubes nocturnos, su tía había tenido una crisis de nervios al pensar que su hijo podría caer en las drogas o algo por ese estilo...y allí era donde entraba él en la escena, según parecía todos estaban de acuerdo que la única manera de controlar al pelinegro, era alejarlo de ese entorno, y ¿Qué mejor lugar que con su primo lejano al que no ha visto en por lo menos 5 años?...tal vez muchos, pero llego a considerar que tal vez sus padres hacían eso para mostrarle a Billy que hay muchos caminos hacia la fama..y el suyo no era el correcto.

—Tal vez, me dé tiempo de dormir una siesta —susurro con pesar el cineasta antes de escuchar, el sonido incesante del timbre al parecer de alguien o muy ansioso o muy malhumorado, casi escupió su bebida y negó con la cabeza— o tal vez no…

De cualquier manera, no quería dar una mala impresión sin pensarlo demasiado, palmeo sus mejillas, y formo una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Qué tanto había podido cambiar Billy? A los 10 años era muy adorable. Pero en fin debía prepararse mentalmente para recibir al demonio en su casa, o al menos eso le habían dicho sus amigos, trago algo de saliva y llevo sus manos al picaporte de la puerta, ahora el sonido del timbre era acompañado de unos toques, que impaciente era.

— ¡Al fin! Cielos viejo creí que me iba a pudrir allí afuera esperando—escucho decir a la voz inconfundible de cierto azabache tan pronto abrió la puerta, el castaño no hizo más que subir la mirada, podía ver que su pequeño primo ya no era tan pequeño..De hecho estaba convertido en todo un adolecente, con ropa un poco llamativa para su edad, que consistía en unos pantalones rotos, una camisa sencilla pero con un chaleco que poseía unos llamativos bordes de colore y como toque final una corbata, su cabello negro como la noche se encontraba peinado hacia atrás, mientras sostenía distraídamente una maleta — ¿Qué no hay fiesta de bienvenida? —bromeo el joven, de manera divertida, al notar como el contrario solo se encontraba mirándole sin soltar ni una palabra.

—He...No, me temo que no…el rodaje de mi película acabo muy tarde anoche, apenas estoy llegando a mi casa —se animo a aclarar el de lentes, mientras le abría espacio al azabache— pero pasa, siéntete como en tu casa…

—Je, eso iba a hacer…rayos ustedes los famosos ¡si que saben vivir!— al parecer el menor no tenía ningún reparo en agarrar confianzas, lo supo tan pronto se encontraba ojeando su sala y soltando comentarios sin censura alguna, Spencer se consoló sabiendo o al menos intuyendo que al menos el chico era sincero—Awuaa que decoración tan horrible…pero en fin ¡No importa!, Je algún día yo tendré una mansión el doble de grande y al menos el triple de mejor decorada.

El castaño sobo distraídamente su cien, tenía que evocar al dios de la paciencia, su primo acaba de llegar ¡No tenían hablando ni 5 minutos! Debía ser tolerante.

—Bueno, la decoradora que contrate me dijo que estaba bastante bien—agrego como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Uff… ¡ese es el problema! Ni siquiera la decoraste tu primito, este lugar no tiene alma —el castaño resoplo, tenía que ser músico ¿cierto?.

—Bien…mmm digamos que ese es el problema —cedió el castaño, ¿qué más podía decir? Nunca había sido tutor de nadie…pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras, y ser firme, sus padres y tíos estaban confiando en él— Baruch..

—Billy—interrumpió el pelinegro, mirando al contrario con el ceño fruncido antes de prácticamente arrojarse a si mismo sobre uno de los amplios sillones— llámame Billy así me llamaran mis fans, además no me gusta el nombre de Baruch— sentenció haciéndole sospechar al morocho que la primera regla ya estaba sobre la mesa.

—De acuerdo Billy ¿Sabes porque estás aquí? —pero aun podía intentar establecer un punto.

—Mmmm ¿Por bajarle el pantalón al profesor de física, en frente de la clase?, ¿Por burlarme de los vegetarianos?, ¿Por qué coloque fotos mías en los muros de la escuela? , si fue por lo ultimo déjame decirte que solo mejore la imagen tétrica de ese lugar —bromeo.

—Mi tía está preocupada, teme que estas llevando tu vida por el mal camino— sentencio de forma directa el castaño, había aprendido que con algunas personas las sutilidades no funcionaban, y con otras…

— ¿Qué? Eso es entupido hermano — respondió con simpleza el aspirante a cantante mientras de su bolcillo sacaba su mp3 como si de ante mano, supiera lo que iba a hacer por el resto de la tarde, el castaño por su parte quiso golpearse mentalmente ¿en que estaba pensando? Era obvio que su primo no iba a escucharlo, seguramente sus padres y tíos habían intentado ese discurso mil veces y no habían logrado acercarse a él…confiaban en que podría por ser el más joven, resoplo tendría que buscar otro medio.

—Billy ¿Quieres salir un rato a recorrer la ciudad? —preguntó nuevamente retomando su tono amable, a lo que el menor alzo una ceja mirándole divertido.

—¿Qué paso viejo? ¿Te compraste una nueva cadera? Estabas molido cuando llegue —río sin poder disimularlo, tampoco era como si le importaba ofender o no al contrario, que sin prestarle mucha atención comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta hacía mucho calor para salir a la calle en esas fachas, sin embargo se dejo su camisa blanca de mangas largas.

—Ten más respeto tengo 23 años, estoy lejos de ser un viejo.

—Pero hablas igual que uno— concluyo altanero para varear entonces, guardo su reproductor y bajo del sofá— ¡andando!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tal vez salir con Billy, había sido buena idea, después de todo cuando este dejo de hacer comentarios sobre el espantoso color rojo que tenía su auto y que para sus efectos mejor lo pintara de color rubí…Realmente no la estaban pasando tan mal, tal vez porque por encima de todo él debía dejar de pensar y relajarse, cuando se estresaba demasiado se ponía hostil con los actores y debía remplazarlos para la siguiente película ya que se negaban a volver a trabajar con él, suspiro y paso una mano por sus castaños cabellos.

—Oye bro…—escucho decir al pelinegro, que hacía poco estaba volteado para mirar por la ventana y ahora le miraba con ojos grandes y suplicantes, sintió una gotita caer detrás de su cabeza, ¿Qué, quería? — pues…veras, tengo algo de hambre…y allí hay hamburguesas…vamos broamigo ¿me compras una?—pidió en un tono tan mimado, que el pobre Spencer realmente no supo como decir que no, acomodo sus lentes y disminuyo la velocidad del auto.

—Déjame ver donde me estaciono.

— ¡Viejo eres genial! —sabía que esa forma de llamarle no iba a durar mucho.

En fin, al poco rato de estacionarse, noto como el de cabellos azabaches bajaba del auto de un salto y corría hacia aquel local de hamburguesas, el joven adulto formo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, bueno sin duda su primo estaba lleno de energía ¿no? Era una buena señal para alguien de su edad, hasta ahora si le había parecido algo egocéntrico y pesado muy a su manera pero…

De cualquier manera tardo un poco más en buscar sus lentes oscuros y un sombrero discreto, tal vez parecía algo tonto pero era un buen disfraz, no le gustaba armar escándalos con su presencia.

—Y la quiero con mucho tocino, y salsa —pidió sonriente el pelinegro, inclinándose sobre la barra de aquel lugar, mientras el cocinero, simplemente asentía a cada pedido y limpiaba su sudor con la manga de su uniforme, en definitiva amaba ese tipo de sitios sobre todo para darse un buen y resulto almuerzo, si lo pensaba desde otro punto de vista incluso tenía un metabolismo privilegiado, ya que por mas chatarra que comía nunca engordaba.

Repentinamente y sin notarlo comenzó a tararear una de sus canciones bastante contento, aun quede forma interna se preguntaba porque su "querido" primo tardaba tanto en llegar, resoplo pegándose un poco más de la barra al menos hasta sentir algo…algo que hizo que se piel se erizara por completo, alguien…¡¿Le estaba tocando el trasero?! volteo teóricamente su rostro antes de encontrarse con la cara sonriente de un señor que..Aparentemente hacia mucho que había pasado los 30 años, sintió su rostro caliente, muy caliente.

—¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA! —grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras aquel hombre muy quitado de vergüenza soltaba una sonora carcajada mientras murmuraba "muy lindo", ¿qué? ¡¿Creía que era un chiste?! — ¡MALDITO VIEJO DEGENERADO Y DISFUNCIONAL LO VOY A DEMANDAR!— ratifico, sonrojado hasta las raíces del cabello, al menos hasta ver a cierto castaño, entrar despacio al local ¿hasta ahora aparecía? ¡Luego de que él ya se sentía ultrajado! ¡Pero que buen tutor le habían mandado! Volteo a mirar de nuevo aquel sujeto antes, de darle un golpe en el estomago para muy dignamente irse acercando a su primo.

—¡Mendigo mocoso! —le escucho decir al señor, antes de que se acercara con rabia, hasta quedar frente al castaño, que miro con duda a su vez al pelinegro. ¿Qué había pasado ahora? Billy había tenido 5 minutos solo… ¿Y ya causaba problemas?, aclaro su garganta.

—Disculpe, pero creo que esto podemos solucionarlo con una charla —agrego inútilmente el castaño, antes de sentir un golpe en su estomago, y observar como aquel sujeto, volteo a mirar al pelinegro de mala gana, mientras él se inclinaba a toser, entonces el pelinegro volteo el rostro y aquel sujeto se marcho haciendo una seña obscena…todo en menos de 35 minutos.

—Billy…¿Qué paso?—preguntó el cineasta tratando de recuperar el aliento, su primo gruño, mientras un ligero color aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Se lo merece, por mano alegre—algo le dijo, que el azabache no le diría nada más sobre el accidente esa noche.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sin embargo, cuando regresaron a el moderno departamento del castaño, el mismo no pudo hacer más que llegar derechito a su habitación y dejarse caer sobre su cama, aun le dolía mucho el estomago, ¡diablos! Ser el tutor de Billy parecía una labor más dura de la que él pensó en un principio, tal vez debería mandarle una disculpa a sus padres de ante mano, ¿En que estaban pensando todos, cuando concluyeron que él podía con eso?, de acuerdo..Billy no era malo, pero era muy problemático, tanto si lo pretendía como si no, y su agitada vida lo que menos necesitaba eran más problemas…es decir que ese primer medio día que habían pasado juntos fuera un presagio, de lo que le esperaba, cerro sus ojos con pesadez ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas, por supuesto..se había asegurado de que el pelinegro supiera cual era su habitación.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando escucho una suave voz cerca de su oído.

—Oye bro…Spence…lamento lo del golpe.

Bueno, tal vez era muy pronto para darse por vencido.

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal?, la verdad es el primer fic que hago de ellos xD, pero me lo tome con mucha seriedad muajaja viva el Billy x Spencer! w En todas sus formas 9w9. La verdad este cap es solo una prueba si les gustalo continuare, de ante mano gracias por leer mi fic! u.**

**Atte: Jessi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a esas lindas, personas que además de leer mi fic, se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario, siempre es un placer presentarles mis ideas gente bonita :3 .**

Rosita-Kun: ¡Marica voy campante! Una semana y un capitulo jajaja XD, eso para mí es rápido ¿Qué no? Amameeee :D

AntoRodriguez7 : ¡OMGGGG! ¡Qué alegría encontrar a alguien que también disfrute ver a Spencer de mayor! Pensé que realmente habían pocas y seleccionadas personitas que compartían mi gusto…pero me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el primer cap u, tratare de seguir llevando el hilo de la historia de una manera agradable , espero que nos leamos pronto! Tu comentario me hizo el día xD.

Maya-0196: ¡Ohh sí! Billy es una diva, pero una muy problemática, apenas dos capítulos y el pobre Spencer ya comenzara a sufrir de los nervoso muajaja, ¿qué puedo decir? Me gusta enfocar las cosas desde este punto algo gay y retorcido ajaja xD, pero espero que sea de tu agrado ^u^  
Pd: ¿Cómo no? ¡Viva el Ectofeacture!.

**Capitulo 2: Piel perforada. **

Era una mañana, común y corriente en el departamento del afamado cineasta Spencer Wright, los pájaros cantaban, las flores abrían sus pétalos y…un gran solo de quitara resonaba en todas y cada una de las habitaciones, un escalofrió fue lo que recorrió al castaño dueño del lugar a la vez que se levantaba de su cama y sin esperar siquiera 5 segundos tapo sus oídos con fuerza, ¿qué era ese escándalo a esas horas de la mañana?

— ¡Billy!—exclamó sin ningún reparo mientras soltaba un gruñido y se acercaba hacia la sala aun sin quitar sus manos de los oídos, estaba por pescar un gran dolor de cabeza — ¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano? —preguntó a lo que el aludido, apenas volteo a mirarle con una sonrisa juguetona en sus finos labios.

— ¿Qué quieres decir bro? Así me gusta despertar en las mañanas ¡con buena música! —anunció sin problemas mientras, alzaba una de sus manos con una seña muy típica de un concierto, a la vez que el contrario soltaba un suspiro—Oh vamos Spencer… ¡yo desperté aun más temprano! Y estoy bien —señalo quitándole importancia al comentario del otro, mientras el mencionado pasaba una mano distraídamente por su ojo izquierdo en alución a que apenas se estaba despabilando.

— ¿Más temprano? —Meditó— ¿Por qué despertaste más temprano?— aquella pregunta iba más que nada, por cordialidad, sin prestar menor atención ¿qué podía decir? , estaba en modo zombi tal vez aun no se recuperaba de su ultimo rodaje.

—Porque tuve que salir…—canturreo el azabache, mientras el castaño alzaba una ceja tomando un trago de café como si dijera con este gesto "¿Salir, para qué?" , su expresión cambio a un gesto gatuno mientras dejaba de lado su guitarra y sin más saco su lengua mostrando un pequeño Piercing que se mostraba en medio de esta..Entonces el de ojos color ámbar escupió la bebida caliente.

3…2…1.

— ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerte eso?!—estallo, quizás haciendo una pregunta estúpida sin proponérselo pero ¡con un demonio! Simplemente había dormido una horas ¡No podía darle la espalda a ese chico! - ¡Soy responsable de ti! ¿Tienes idea de lo que dirá tu madre cuando sepa esto?- razono sintiendo un pequeño tic debajo de su ceja, dios apenas tenían ¿qué? ¿Tres días juntos? , él no podía con eso, de continuar ¡iba a tener una crisis de nervios! Lo cual desencadenaría en una prematura muerte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Debí escogerlo de otro color? - declaró divertido al ver el escándalo que armaba todo ese alboroto ¿por nada? Dios, el castaño necesitaba relajarse— vamos hombre, calmarte – expresó sonriente ignorando al otro mientras afinaba su guitarra, estaba de muy buen humor ese día.

— ¡¿Otro color?!- ok, ahora era él quien estaba haciendo ese escándalo a horas de la mañana, no le sorprendería que sus vencimos vinieran a quejarse— No Baruch, tú te vas a quitar esa cosa de la lengua en este instante, ¿sabías que se puede infectar? -pregunto olvidando el hecho de que el otro odiaba que le llamara por su verdadero nombre, y llevando una mano a su cien...daba gracias a dios por tener algunos meses libres entre película y película, no sabía si iba a aguantar con el trabajo y aun adolescente en casa...además ¿qué haría Billy un día completamente solo? no le sorprendería ver a un gordo en toga en la bañera al volver a su departamento.

—Soy Billy! —alegó en un gruñido ya algo irritado también mientras trataba todavía de ignorar al otro y seguir practicando acordes con su guitarra - si tanto quieres que me lo quite, hazlo tú - declaró retador, mientras le sacaba la lengua al otro sin siquiera verlo y dejaba caer su mano hacia la bocina subiendo el volumen del amplificador, humor cambiante sin dudas.

— ¡¿C-Como esperas que yo te la quite?!—exclamo descolocándose un momento antes de dejar su café de lado, ya lo había comprobado el primer día...regañar al pelinegro solo hacía que se pusiera mas rebelde, debía ser más inteligente y tratar de llevar las cosas en mas como el primer día ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Él ya había pasado al adolescencia y sabía cómo era, o eso esperaba, Tomo algo de aire y se coloco frente al pelinegro- de acuerdo...lo siento Billy, vamos a calmarnos ¿sí?-pregunto forzando una nerviosa sonrisa, el azabache alzo una ceja- al menos dime... ¿Dónde te hiciste eso?-pregunto aprovechando que el otro aun no tocaba su quitara — ¿había higiene en ese lugar? -antes también podía agradecer que no había llegado con un tatuaje...debía vigilarlo más, sino quería que el asunto pasara de mal a peor.

—Mmmm…—sopeso infantilmente el pelinegro, antes de concluir— no te voy a decir... - mientras reía por lo bajo, afinando algunas cuerdas entre sus dedos, ya sabía a qué estaban jugando con esa actitud del pariente bueno para hacerlo recapacitar, pero había una pequeña falla en la teoría del contrario y esa era… ¡que a él no le interesaba! Así de simple—estoy seguro de que si te lo digo, luego vas a irme a buscar ahí cuando no esté en casa — aseguro, prácticamente notando como una gotita bajaba discretamente por la mejilla del otro en obvio acrónimo de haber sido descubierto.

Por lo cual el castaño no tuvo más que suspirar y, pasar una mano por su rostro el pelinegro había demostrado ser mucho más inteligente de lo que él había anticipado, sin más su otra mano se dispuso a desconectar el amplificador, si el otro seguía haciendo ruido sería muy difícil que se comunicara, apenas le miro fruncir el ceño ante ello, realmente era tan mimado.

— Escucha, si vamos a vivir juntos quien sabe cuánto tiempo, es necesario saber cosas uno del otro...y en definitiva es necesario poner algunas reglas, no puedes venir con cosas en el cuerpo cada que salgas —resoplo, hasta él se daba cuenta de que hablaba como un anciano— ¿Entiendes?

— ¡No, no, no bro! Parece que no lo estas entendiendo tú, si quieres que sigamos llevándonos bien...la regla número 1 es ¡nadie no toca mi amplificador! - declaró en prácticamente un berrinche, antes de quitarle el cable al otro y conectarlo de nuevo ¡vamos! ¿Esa era forma de tratar a las visitas? Estaba tentado a colocarse auriculares de nuevo y olvidarse por completo del remordimiento de conciencia que tenía luego del golpe que había tenido que soportar el mayor a causa suya.

—De acuerdo... si lo pones de ese modo, asumo que no te interesa para nada almorzar con una hamburguesa ¿verdad?—declaro alzando una ceja, antes de que su primo, le mirara de reojo con cierto interés, sonrió un poco— y la mantequilla de maní, tampoco se compra sola ¿sabes?—aclaro cruzándose de brazos, los dos podían jugar de esa forma y si con solo 3 días con él ya sabía cuáles eran los gustos del pelinegro. Este los había hecho obvios.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé...pero ¿sabes viejo? La tortura infantil está prohibida y yo de momento no soy mayor de edad-declaró tranquilo y con una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios—que pena que tus fans se enteren de como maltratas a tu pobre primo, dejándolo sin comer días y días…

— ¡Eso es mentira!- exclamo el castaño, sorprendiéndose de la facilidad y el cinismo que tenía el pelinegro para inventarse una historia, quizás el otro debería invertir su tiempo de ocio en escribir una novela o algo por el estilo estaba seguro de que podría hacerse famoso, pero al parecer estaba empeñado en solo hacer ruido con su quitara.

— ¡Tú eres el que no me deja hacer nada! - declaró prácticamente haciendo puchero con su lugar, mientras abrazaba su guitarra hacia sí como niño pequeño para luego soltar un resignado suspiro - y bueno... Puede que sea mentira pero, soy buen mentiroso – aseguro.

—Y eso no es algo de lo cual estar orgulloso—contraataco el cineasta y suspiro mirando su café, ahora ni siquiera echaba humo, en señal de que ya se había enfriado, no quedaba de otra. Tal vez Billy era incluso más infantil de lo que él esperaba, algo una ceja al mirarle abrazar su quitara con tanta devoción, como un infante a su objeto más preciado, sonrió- en fin...Vamos a desayunar ¿Quieres?-concluyo, colocando su mano en la cabeza del menor solo para remover sus cabellos, como lo hacía cuando este tenía 10 años, así estaban las cosas, reforzaría su guardia y no se hablaría más del asunto.

—Si es un lugar donde no haya mantequilla de maní con trocitos, hecho—reafirmo encogiéndose de hombros tranquilo, para luego quitar la mano del otro de sus cabellos, ¡joder que se tardaba en peinarse!, después de todo era parte del encanto de cobra… sin más de guardo su guitarra en su preciado estuche - ¡vamooos, tengo hambre!

—Yo no decido eso -recordó el castaño, antes de encogerse de hombros y hacer una visita rápida al lavado, tenía que arreglarse un poco precedentemente de que fueran a comprar algo de comer ya que ...ahora era cuando estaba sacando sus conclusiones respecto al contrario, era difícil de tratar unas veces, era dócil en otras, recientemente algo hostil. Pero siempre problemático...apenas podía recordar su voz susurrándole una disculpa la primera noche.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Eran aproximadamente las 10:35 am.

Y nuestros protagonistas, se encontraban disfrutando de un merecido y reconfortante desayuno, o al menos así era para uno de ellos, Spencer no podía creerlo, en menos de 15 minutos, el pelinegro ya se encontraba ligando con una de las meseras, al parecer realmente no tenía mucha hambre, o tenía un orden de prioridades muy marcado.

—Billy, la comida se va a enfriar— le recordó rodando los ojos, antes de que el otro le hiciera una clara señal indicándole que se calmara, diablos él no se consideraba una persona particularmente estresante ¡tal vez el otro era muy calmado!, Suspiro el caso era que en definitiva habían ocasiones en las que le costaba mucho creer que fueran familia, y no, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que el fuera muy patoso con las chicas.

—Bien, viejo ya acabe puedes bajarle la espuma a tu chocolate —aseguro el joven, subiendo sus piernas a la mesa sin ningún tipo de pudor, a la vez que tomaba con una de sus manos el jugo de naranja que había mandado a pedir— era linda… ¿Qué puedo decir?, Me gustan las morenas.

—Esa no es una respuesta—susurro el mayor terminando al fin sus alimentos, antes de colocar sus manos frente a él, con la mirada fija en aquellos obres color negro— ¿sabes? Estaba pensando en ese talento que tienes para inventar historias…

— ¿Qué? O viejo lo ¿lo de esta mañana? Ya supéralo—razono con algo de burla, sin embargo no hizo ningún esfuerzo por evitar que su primo continuara.

—Pensé, que ya que tiene ese talento…podrías concentrar tu energía en algo menos ruidoso— no había querido ofender, realmente no lo había querido, de hecho aquello pudo haber sido tomado por un tema norma, de esos que se olvidan a los 5 minutos…pero no, se había equivocado, lo supo cuando miro al contrario fruncir el ceño y golpear la mesa con sus palmas.

—Yo, ¡no necesito que tu o algún otro viejo opine sobre mi música!

Había fuerza en esas palabras, lo sabía y internamente hicieron que Spencer tuviera ganas de darse un puñetazo ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Seguramente había herido a Billy! Aun podía recordar cómo le afectaba y molestaba cuando aún era un simple aficionado y alguien le decía que sus películas o cortos eran un asco. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo ni de procesarlo porque enseguida miro como el adolescente se ponía de pie con el ceño completamente fruncido.

— ¡Me largo! —

Cobra era temperamental,y Spencer también podía serlo cuando se enojaba…por eso lo comprendía no dijo nada mas, mientras se sacaba los lentes y sobaba su cien, definitivamente el no ganaría el premio al tutor del año. Billy estaba en su derecho de querer estar solo por un rato…solo esperaba que no hiciera alguna locura, toda una mañana arruinada.

—Soy un idiota.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

—Billy no me atiende el celular— murmurro con frustración el cineasta, mientras luchaba con la tentación de llamar a la policía y hacer un escándalo de todo eso, ya podía ver los titulares **"El aparentemente responsable y exitoso cineasta Spencer W., ¡pierde irresponsablemente a su protegido legal! Familiares y amigos lamentan la noticia que causa el descenso de la carrera artística de…"**, No... Era una muy mala idea exagerar sobre ese asunto…Por ahora —Billy, por favor atiende—susurro como si le hablara al teléfono, de hecho tal vez así era…por lo que no pudo evitar mirar el reloj en su muñeca de nuevo las 2:25 am.

Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, así que opto por ir a buscar un café últimamente lo estaba tomando demasiado como si inconscientemente estuviera creando una especie de adicción a la cafeína. Hasta que sintió una vibración en el bolcillo de su pantalón, por lo cual no pasaron más de 3 segundos antes de que sacara su móvil y atendiera con exaltación.

— ¡Billy!— exclamó, sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar — ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Estás bien?¡Lamento mucho lo de esta tarde!

—Wouu Wouu ¡Más despacio viejo me aturdes! Jajajaja…oye… ¿estás preocupado? Je…

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!, ¡Claro que estaba preocu…!—detuvo sus palabras un par de segundo analizando la voz del pelinegro por medio del aparato, ese era un tono inusualmente alegre— Billy..¿Estás bebiendo?

—Jejeje…me atrapaste…un poquito ¿He? , SOLO un poquito..Jajaja ¡viejo! Necesitaba olvidar que dijiste que mi música era una porquería…y…¡ohh eres de lo peor viejo no sé, ni para que te llamo!

—Billy…—suspiro— ya dije que lo lamento...no quise de ningún modo decir que tu música era una porqueri…

—¡Shh!—siseo— no lo repitas..Mira que después de ver a una gorda vomitar en la barra estoy de mejor humor…je..wuopu.. Estoy algo mareado…

—Dime donde estas, para ir a buscarte —ordeno, sin más el castaño, mientras con su mano libre buscaba desesperadamente la llave de uno de sus autos, ¿A dónde rayos había acabado el menor?, Dios…aun no tenía ni un mes encargado de Billy...y ya tenía su primera borrachera extrema y una perforación…suponía que de continuar así él quedaría calvo…tal vez seria hora de pensar que no quería tener hijos.

—Mmmm…je ¿Sabes Spence? No sé si debería decirte…¡tú eres muy malo! Jajaja

—¿Al menos tienes dinero para regresar? —quiso saber colocándose su chaleco, y luego de unos cuantos segundos escucho un siempre " No…creo que me lo robo la señora disfrazada de puma..¡UFF! era graciosa debiste verla ¡Bro!" entonces resoplo— Billy por última vez…¿Dónde estás?

—Ufff…de acuerdo ¡pero solo porque no tengo opción! …estoy en…

La vida de padre era complicada.

La vida de hermano exigente.

Y la vida del tutor legal adsorbente…

Pero ¿la vida con Billy? Esa podía ser la maestría de las otras 3, o eso pensaba el castaño, de lentes, mientras bajaba un poco la velocidad a unas cuadras de su apartamento con un adolescente borracho en el asiento del copiloto, no podía entender como rayos ese joven podía traerle a tantas descabelladas situaciones… ¿hacia cuanto no tomaba un podo de chocolate caliente, frente a su televisor, viendo una buena película de terror?

Se sentía como si esa etapa de su vida hubiera quedado totalmente atrás.

—Oye…Billy, ya llegamos—murmuró, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro, quien simplemente mantenía su cabeza hacia atrás, de vez en cuando haciendo algunos sonidos que indicaban que estaba en peligro de ahogarse con su propia saliva— Vamos ¿quieres pasar la noche aquí afuera? —suspiro, de no muy buena gana, debía verse estúpido tratando de razonar con un borracho.

—Viejo estoy muerto…

—No, no lo estas…al menos no de momento —agrego con cierta ironía ¿dónde estaba quedando su autoridad sobre ese niño?

—Ey Spence…¿Estas molesto conmigo? —esa pregunta había sido hecha con falsa inocencia, propia de un niño que había sido descubierto haciendo algo que no debía.

—Un poco—admitió el adulto.

—Je…es que soy muy malo ¿verdad? Por eso mis padres me mandaron aquí…para que tuviera un buen ejemplo..ohh si el buen Spencer jajaja…pero ni así me arreglo...—el castaño suspiro, sintiendo un deje de remordimiento aparecer en su interior, ¿realmente el pelinegro se sentía de esa forma?—pero…esta vez, al menos tu también tienes algo de culpa jejeje— sin duda le debía una disculpa..Y tal vez mañana se la daría..Aun que seguramente también tendrían otra pequeña charla, resoplo.

—Billy...

— ¿Me odias bro?—la pregunta estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, al menos de esa forma la vio el moreno, como podría alguien pensar que…

—Por supuesto que no Billy, yo no te odio —informo sin ningún resto de duda en su voz, entonces escucho al pelinegro suspirar tranquilamente…no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se curvara en sus labios, ¿Qué tantas cosas podrían estar pasando por la mente de ese joven? Estiro una de sus manos…solo para que esta poco a poco llegara al rostro del menor tocando su mejilla…era bastante suave.

—¿Aun que solo haga ruido?

—Ja, de eso ni hablar…serás un buen músico —aclaro, había tenido muchas ganas de decir eso, hace hacia apenas solo unas horas atrás, entonces noto como los grandes ojos oscuros del menor se abrían en su dirección junto con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—Sabía que amabas mi música…es parte del encanto de Cobra.

Después de aquello apenas siguieron unas cuantas risas, en las que el castaño no pudo más que aceptar llevar al pelinegro en brazos, ya que este de cualquier forma se tambaleaba demasiado al caminar, al parecer incluso tomado tenia energía para hacer comentarios irónicos..también sobre sí mismo y el hecho de ser cargado como una princesa. Realmente si debía resaltar algo de todo aquello era que su primo estaba bastante delgado, no le costaba para nada llevarlo en sus brazos, incluso resultaba agradable sentir su pausada respiración cerca de su barbilla…

—Oye, si te mueves tanto no puedo abrir tu habitación —aclaro, un poco más calmado Spencer, mientras el pelinegro en sus brazos continuaba remeciéndose un poco al nada mas sentir como este queria abrir la puerta de su habitación..Llego a sentir como apretaba un poco más su ropa.

—Brooo…esta noche a sido fatal no tengo ganas de dormir solo…y está oscuro le temo a la oscuridad ¿sabes? —el tono de niño había regresado a los labios del adolescente, haciendo suspirar a su cuidador.

—No te quejaste de la oscuridad las otras noches…

—Es que no cargue mi linternita esta mañana…lo olvide no seas malo bro…

—Entonces ¿Qué propones? —preguntón más el moreno, mientras alzaba una ceja…tal vez debió sospecharlo por la mirada divertida del otro, por la forma en la que se aferraba a si…pero no estaba preparado para lo que este murmuraría cerca de su oído.

—_Qué tal si… ¿dormimos juntos?_

Y así se encontraba en ese momento.

Acostado en su cama, con las sabanas un poco más debajo de su pecho , su pequeño primo aferrando a él, con una expresión que indicaba profunda relajación y sueño..se descubrió si mismo evitando ver demasiado el rostro del otro..Aun que nadie podía negar que Billy tuviera un rostro de ángel y que tal vez Spencer era de los pocos que lo habían visto en una situación semejante.

—Creo que esta noche…no voy a poder dormir— se lamento el cineasta, justo antes de que un ligero escalofrió recorriera su columna, al sentir un par de suaves labios rozando su cuello de forma algo accidentada, si alguien que preguntara…podría decir sin miedo a equivocarse…que no sabía cómo había llegado a allí.

Pero solo había una pregunta en su mente, si todo eso había pasado en solo unos pocos días.

¿Qué sería de él, cuando Billy tuviera un mes viviendo allí?

**¡Esto es todo por ahora!**

**Espero que les haya agradado y si es así expresenlo en un lindo comentario :3 , si por el contrario lo odiaron pues….¡también! Expresenlo en un lindo comentario jajaja xD**

**¡Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autor: **

Agradecimientos especiales a: Fer TAPE , Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul , valentina009 , xinislovemeXD , I FAB WE FAB , y AntoRodriguez7. Muchas gracias por dejarme sus lindos comentarios! :D Un total placer leerlos ¡enserio! Me motivan un montón y obviamente me hace actualizar más rápido. Espero que les guste este capítulo, que tal vez esta un poquitooo más subido de tono que el otro jajaja, ¿Alguien tiene una teoría sobre la rebeldía de Billy? Ósea el porqué es así…

Espero que sí..y sería un ¡Gran gusto! Leerlo en los comentarios xD.  
Hasta la otra en el mismo lugar ¡y por el mismo canal! Disfruten.

**Capitulo 3: Un NO relajante viaje a la playa. **

—Entonces programemos para mañana, las criticas de mi última película…si hoy no puedo, gracias Shanilla, eres la mejor —formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, al pronunciar esto, a la vez que se recargaba un poco de la pared, metiendo una de sus manos en su bolcillo.

*No te preocupes…suerte con tu primo Spencer*

Escucho decir a la voz de su amiga, en ese mismo tono siempre tan suave y comprensivo de cuando eran apenas unos niños, no tuvo más que realizar un gesto afirmativo antes de colgar su celular, Shanilla la siempre paciente Shanilla que durante su juventud tanto lo había apoyado y ahora era su asistente personal., suspiro en más de una ocasión llego a pensar que estaba enamorado de ella…Pero llego rápidamente a la conclusión que aquello era imposible, tal vez estaba confundiendo las cosas…la morena seguramente no lo veía más que como un amigo y eso sin duda pondría las cosas incomodas, ¡además era la hermana de su mejor amigo! ¿Cómo iba luego a ver a Rajeev a la cara?

Pero en fin, sus amores frustrados de juventud, no eran el tema en ese momento, sino que ya habían pasado al menos 2 semanas desde el incidente de la perforación y posterior borrachera de su no tan pequeño primo, y si bien este no había estado precisamente tranquilo, cuando menos no había causado nuevos problemas grabes y incluso aprecia un poco avergonzado por el asunto de tener que dormir juntos, le hacia un poco de gracia ya que al menos Billy había dormido como un bebé, había sido él quien no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Pero aun así, creía que ya era momento de darle al pelinegro un pequeño incentivo para su "buen comportamiento" Si, ya estaba consciente de lo infantil que sonaba eso, pero Billy era un poco infantil la verdad sea dicha, incluso habían ocasiones en las que aun le parecía que tenía 10 años...Claro en esa época era mucho más, adorable en otro sentido.

.:. flashback 5 años.:.

—No, no, no, no y ¡NO! — exclamó con sus mejillas infladas, un pequeño pelinegro de tez blanca mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda a toda su familia, haciendo morritos, aparentemente de no muy buen ánimo.

Y no muy lejos, del mismo se mostraba a un joven castaño de no más de 18años, quien, dejaba momentáneamente la cámara de lado para soltar un suspiro, lo suyo eran más las películas que las fotografías…pero como el único artista audio visual de la familia, cuando su tía le había pedido sacar una foto familiar, no había encontrado la forma de decir que no, pese a que tenía una cinta que editar para entregar al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar las cosas así, no era una foto familiar sin el pelinegro, todos habían intentado persuadirle y este seguía mostrándose renuente, por esa vez se convenció a sí mismo que era hora de intervenir…así que no paso mucho antes de que se inclinara delante de su primo.

—Baruch ¿Qué pasa? Todos te están esperando para tomar la fotografía—murmuro de forma calmada y una pequeña sonrisa, había escuchado que era el mejor método para tratar con los niños.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero salir en ninguna fotografía!—o con casi todos los niños.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó con simpleza, antes de que su primito volteara a verle enojado y abriera su boca seguro para dejar salir otra reprimida, entonces fue cuando lo noto…y parpadeo, haciendo que el menor rápidamente cubriera sus labios con sus manos, visiblemente avergonzado.

—Deja de molestar Spencer...

—Baruch, se te cayo un diente —afirmo el futuro cineasta con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, que el niño realmente para ese momento no logro entender.

—¡Shhh!—siseo el atormentado infante— ¡no lo hagas publico!

—Je..¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo, es normal...Estas creciendo.

—¡¿Qué no tiene nada de malo?! Por dios Spence claro que lo tiene ¡Me veo horrible!, ¡No pienso salir así en una foto!

El castaño tuvo que reprimir una suave risa ¿eso era todo? Cielos, ¡llego a pensar que era algo mucho más serio! Mordió su labio inferior, cuando el menor le miro con el ceño fruncido, lo cual le hizo pensar que debía ser más discreto seguro para su primito eso era importante, sin embargo…tuvo una idea.

—Vamos Baruch, es imposible que te veas horrible...como dije es algo natural y un diente o dos no hacen la diferencia.

— ¿Tu como sabes? —preguntó aun en morritos el futuro cantante, antes de fijarse como su primo sacaba su celular de su bolcillo y comenzaba a buscar sin mucho problema su galería, con curiosidad propia de su edad se acerco despacio, hasta que el castaño le hizo una seña, mostrando que en una de las primeras fotos de dicha carpeta se encontraba el mismo Spencer cuando tenía unos 7 años. Así es un castaño de rasgos infantiles, que sonreía ampliamente abrazando lo que parecía ser una antigua consola de videojuegos y dejando denotar una cosa…faltaban al menos un par de perlas en su blanca dentadura, dándole incluso un aire más infantil.

Ese día el pequeño que algún día se haría llamar el gran Billy Joe Cobra, aprendió una gran lección, un par de dientes no hacían la diferencia, después de todo..Su primo se veía muy bien sin ellos, poco o nada noto el mayor de fino sonrojo presente en las mejillas del de azabaches cabellos, pero realmente no importo, no cuando todos alaban el hecho de que Baruch hubiera vuelto junto a la familia, para mostrar su hermosa sonrisa, con un diente menos.

. del flashback .:.

En fin realmente no valía la pena, que pasara más tiempo en sus divagaciones estaba decidido a que ese día, formaría mejores lazos con Billy tal vez incluso podría lograr que un adolescente le respetará...

Vamos...se valía puede soñar.

—Br...Digo Billy, ¿no te gustaría hacer algo divertido el día de hoy? —preguntó agregándole cierto entusiasmo a sus palabras mientras, el más joven seguía moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música que seguramente estaba captando con sus auriculares, suspiró-Billy - llamo de nuevo un poco inrritado pro el simple hecho de verse ignorado.

Sin embargo el mencionado apenas y le miraba, como si cualquier cosa en el mundo (léase la música), fuera más importante que lo que el cineasta quería decir, claro que Spencer también podía jugar ese juego tenia un truco o dos bajo la manga, silbo por debajo antes de ir a la cocina y regresar solo con un sándwich, pero no cualquier sándwich uno perfectamente preparado con mantequilla de maní sin trocitos, le parecía increíble que todavía tuviera que usar esos trucos.

—Viejo eso huele bien.

Pero...¿Tomó dejarlos de lado, si funcionaban tan bien?.

Sonrió con cierta ironía, mientras el pelinegro le daba una vuelta a su rostro, con una expresión que se debatía entre infantil y ansiosa.

— ¿Lo quieres? —Preguntó sin más siendo respondida su pregunta con el rápido asentimiento del otro —te lo daré solo si tengo tu atención, por unos segundos.

—¿Mí atención? ¡Sí viejo, toda tuya! — aseguró y sin mayor reparo extendió sus manos para tomar el objeto de sus deseos y mirar atentamente al contrario, cuán niño al que le prometen justo lo que quería de regalo de navidad, cosa que solo ayudaba a que el mayor reafirmara lo que ya sabía Billy tenía un desarrollado lado infantil.

—Bueno... He estado pensando, que todo el tiempo que has estado aquí... Pues que para mejorar nuestra convivencia, sería bueno ir a algún sitio relajante juntos.

— ¿Hum? — fue el único sonido que escapó de la garganta del futuro cantante, seguramente porque tenía la boca llena al igual que sus mejillas, sin embargo un ligero brillo de interese se presento en sus ojos, por lo que el contrario despues de llevar una mano a su nuca prosiguió.

—No sé... La playa, tal vez aprovechando que estos días fue programada (más bien re programadas) las críticas a mí última película—aseguró y sonriendo un poco nervioso a lo que el contrario, prácticamente saltaba de su asiento y se acercaba, al parecer emocionado.

—¡Eso suena genial! —no esperaba tal respuesta de hecho llego a planificar el hecho de tener que sobornarle, o tal vez rogarle un poco, ya no podía estar seguro de nada eso estaba claro— en la playa hay muchas chicas sexys— pero como siempre todo, tenía una explicación lógica.

—Bueno...—suspiro bastante resignado, tratar de ir contra el razonamiento de Billy era como retener el agua con los dedos, y no era la idea- vamos entonces -agrego sin mas, mientras se dirigía ahora por su café matutino, si iba a pasar todo un día en un espacio abierto con el moreno necesitaría toda la energía posible.

—¡Oh, si!.

Ver tanta iniciativa por parte del adolescente era agradable, aun que tuvo que alzar una ceja mientras sopaba el caliente liquido que ahora se encontraba en su taza, cuando le visualizo colocándose unas grandes y llamativas gafas de sol.

—Siempre que vas a salir, ¿necesitas esas gafas? —preguntó algo divertido, bueno al menos esta vez la existencia de los accesorios estaba justificada por el sol que se presentaba en un ambiente tan tropical, pero el caso era, que hacia un tiempo que cada vez, que veía al chico salir hasta la esquina se las usaba, aun estaba meditando la idea de decirle a su primo, que no estaban en temporada…y que por eso la playa debía estar prácticamente sola, es decir ...no chicas guapas...pero bueno..Ya se daría cuenta ¿no?, además no podía negar que el hacerlo le daba cierta satisfacción por malvado que sonase.

—Elemental mi querido Spence, algún día yo seré muy famoso así que hay cosas a las que simplemente tendré que acostumbrarme ~ -declaro tan humilde como siempre (al menos a si mismo eso le parecía) antes de entregarle su mochila al mayor para que la cargara, mientras el se subía al auto — ¡Ya! ¡Vayámonos, las chicas se van a ir!

—Mmm si claro..las chicas —susurro con cierta burla para sí sin poder evitarlo, pensó que tal vez sería mejor guardar en secreto que muy probablemente no hubieran muchas chicas..porque tal vez eso influiría en los ánimos del moreno y le regresaría al Mp3 mas rápido de lo que él podía decir "acción" ..además era un día hermoso y soleado, no podía desperdiciarse así.

—Sirve que también te consigues una -declaro por lo bajo y divertido el pelinergro, mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y subía sus pies a la guantera- estas muy solo primito~ -canturreo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y es que el castaño debía admitirlo llevaba una aburrida vida de famoso solitario...¡Qué chafa! cuando una de las mejores cosas de ser famoso era la imposibilidad de estar solo.

O al menos así lo veía él.

—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas Billy —aseguró el castaño en un suspiro, apenas mirando de reojo las cosas que hacia su primo, solo para distraerse del viaje — apenas me dan unos meses entre película y película..luego estoy agobiado de tiempo, a veces días completos de formación —hecho sus cabellos hacia atrás con una de sus manos — no cualquier mujer aguanta esas cosas...

—¿Quién dice, que tienes que apegarte solo a una? Puedes tener varias por si alguna se cansa...

—Billy...

—O...puedes intentarlo con un chico —sonrió de forma divertida, con cierto deje de malicia— ya sabes, cuando eres famoso nadie juzga tus gustos...

—¿He?...¿HEEE?!..¡¿D-De donde sacar algo tan fuera de lugar?! —exclamó casi chocando el castaño, de la gran impresión que le había causado la casi afirmación hecha por el contrario...es decir..¡eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza!.

—Je...¡JAJAJAJAJA! Viejo ¡Solo estaba bromeando! Hombre debiste verte la cara.

—¡Esas no son bromas!

—Uyy...pero le estas dando más importancia de la necesaria— resultaba incomodo incluso el intentar ignorar el movimiento de cejas que hacia el menor.

—¡Claro que no! —declaro finalmente y a la defensiva el castaño, mientras sentía que un inesperado y traicionero calor se instalaba en sus mejillas, mientras trataba de ponerse serio y tomar el control de su vehículo, cosa se le hizo relativamente fácil..Las carreteras también estaban poco congestionadas, como amaba cuando tenía meses libres…meses por su puesto en los que el turismo estaba muerto— solo, no creo que este sea un buen tema de conversación para tratar con tu primo mayor que tu.

—Oh, por favor, tengo 15 años ¡Puedo hablar de homos, sexo, y cantinas si quiero! -dijo en un bufido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

—En absoluto — agrego aclarando su garganta mientras colocaba toda su fuerza de voluntad en una sola cosa y esa era.."ignorar" al contrario, por lo cual no volvieron a hablar por el resto del camino sin embargo si hubieron pequeñas peleas por quien elegía la estación de radio, entre otras cosas.

Y de esa forma, al menos hasta detenerse, frente a una casi deshabitada, pero paradisíaca playa...solo quería que el moreno gastara energías y tal vez el relajarse un poco, incluso el ver como rompían las olas...hasta a el le provoco darse un buen chapuzon .

—¡Al fin! —dijo emocionado el pelinegro, mientras se bajaba del auto sin la necesidad de abrir la puerta ya que era un convertible, fue corriendo hasta la arena de la playa antes de darse cuenta de algo —¿queeeé? viejo... ¡¿y las chicas?! -dijo en un gruñido dejándose caer en la arena prácticamente siendo solo ellos dos en la playa, ¡se sentía estafado!.

—Pues, no es temporada...que torpe soy ¡lo olvide! —se excuso el mayor colocando sus manos delante de él, cuando el otro volteo a mirarle acosadoramente- y...¿Por qué no vas un rato y tratas de aprender a montar olas o algo? -pregunto soltando una risa nerviosa, lo cierto es que no soportaba esa mirada interrogante sobre el..le hacia sentir culpable.

—¡Al diablo con eso! — declaró en un gruñido, antes de arrebatarle su mochila al mayor y sacar una toalla junto con su bronceador, nadie engañaba así al gran Billy Joe Cobra—yo me quedo Aquí — aseguro en un gruñido, acostándose en la alfombra, poniéndose sus gafas de nuevo.

—Pero, la idea de venir a la playa es que te diviertas un poco más de lo que podrías en la casa — anuncio el cineasta sintiendo una gota bajar detrás de su cabeza, definitivamente no era tan fácil, razonar con el otro— podrías hacer un recorrido... ¿No te suena divertido?

—Oye, yo tengo mi concepto de diversión —aclaro el cantante mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y con el otro tomaba una revista— y ya que no hay chicas, solo me queda esto... —suspiro con pesar pasando la pagina de la revista.

—No todo es tan malo —sonrió aun tratando de persuadir al pelinegro—¿quieres ir por un helado?, traje una cámara así que podríamos tomar algunas fotos..Estos lugares por lo general son muy artísticos— agregó, mientras el otro apenas bajaba un poco la revista y soltaba un suspiro—¿qué dices?.

—¿Y si me traes un helado y me tomas unas fotos? Eso sería genial para mi bloc —declaró apenas viendo al otro de reojo antes de volver a subir su revista si, ahí estaba su actitud de diva como lo describían sus parientes — si hay de mantequilla de maní, mejor.

—Billy...-suspiro y sin más se dispuso a tomar del brazo a su primo y llevarlo consigo, a jaladas, NO iba a permitir que se quedara haciendo el vago como lo haría un día normal en la casa, pero que costara ante dios que ya lo había intentado por las buenas— ¿No te sientes mejor recorriendo la playa?—preguntó con aires de guía turístico, mientras el otro resoplaba ¿qué le costaba poner un poco más de su parte?.

—¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no me siento mejor! — alegó en un gruñido mientras pataleaba y trataba de soltarse del mayor, lo cual era en vano, solo veía como sus cosas se quedaban solas- ¡Spencer, no quiero! - dijo en un puchero, que realmente de poco le había valido...el otro simplemente no pedía su opinión siquiera cuando se encontraron frente al puesto de helados.

—Hacer cosas diferentes de vez en vez, es bueno Billy -aseguro en un suspiro el castaño — no me digas que...tal vez no entras al mar... ¿Por qué no sabes nadar?—bromeo.

— ¡C-claro que sé! —dijo en un gruñido el artista algo avergonzado, mientras se echaba para atrás, tal vez mentía pero, ¡no era su culpa! Donde vivía no había playa— déjame en paz! —gruñó, pero por supuesto eso no evito que el cineasta le siguiera molestado con el tema unas cuentas horas de forma bastante infantil ¡Y se suponía que el menor era él!...cielos el otro cuando quería podía ser insoportable.

Se notaba que eran familia.

—¿Y si hacemos una competencia?

—¿Y se supone que yo actuó como niño?

—Ohh de acuerdo...entonces ¿qué tal solo nadar? sin competir...—canturreo el castaño.

—Me comeré el helado primero, ya te lo había dicho — aclaro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda al otro— ah y recuerda tienen que pasar 30 minutos después de comer para nadar.

—El helado no cuenta como una comida pesada Billy -aseguro el mayor rodando los ojos.

—A mi me cae pesado, como tú.

Finalmente y de forma inevitable al cabo de un rato el mayor termino por rendirse, sin embargo paso a su segundo plan del día una simple fotografía con la que esperaba que el pelinegro no tuviera problemas.

—Bro... Es en serio? — expresó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pues ¿sí? —alzo una ceja...—no quieres entrar al mar, con trabajos quisiste el helado, ¿qué tiene de malo tomarse una foto?—preguntó entre confundido y ofendido despues de todo el espetaba mucho cualquier técnica audio visual aun que como todo el mundo sabia, obviamente prefería las cámaras de vídeo /películas.

—Ja... En serio quieres un recuerdo conmigo? —Agregó burlón alzando una ceja pero, aun así un tono ligeramente sorprendido en su voz, eso no era común... - ¿no prefieres mejor mandarme con otro pariente? - susurro irónico.

— ¿Qué?...pero ¿Qué dices Billy? —suspiro y negó con la cabeza, antes de sonreír y levantar su mano para desordenar los negros cabellos del contrario como si se tratara de un niño pequeño— claro que quiero hacer recuerdos contigo..y no, yo acepte hacerme cargo de ti...no tendría lógica que me rindiera tan pronto— además a ti te gustan las fotografías ¡de pequeño te las hacia todo el tiempo!.

—Dime eso después del primer mes — dijo con obvio sarcasmo, alzando ambas cejas antes de erizarse al sentir las caricias en sus cabellos, bajo la mirada ligeramente avergonzado —yo no recuerdo nada de eso... —dijo en un gruñido ante el recuerdo del otro...no podía evitarlo..cuando pensaba en eso acababa enojado.

—Y..¿Qué falta para el primer mes? -murmuro mientras el otro desviaba de a poco la mirada en un gesto que el cineasta no pudo calificar de otra manera que no fuera adorable, sobre todo cuando ese suave tono rosa daba algo de color a las pálidas mejillas.

—Ya está bien de cursilerías - dijo en un tono un poco más alto, mientras trataba de recuperar el tono natural de su rostro y hacia gesto con sus manos,— mejor saca la dichosa cámara, esta foto valdrá mucho cuando sea famoso— sonrió prepotente.

—Je..jajajaja -rio un poco asintiendo ligeramente antes de alejarse del pelinegro por unos cuantos minutos, para buscar la dichosa cámara, bien ya podía imaginarse a su primo de famoso..y no distaba mucho del que tenia al frente, sin duda eso era bueno..no habían dos Billy—bien...tengo que buscar el mejor ángulo..-anuncio colocando una cámara de pie frente al mar y pidiéndole al moreno que se colocara a la orilla.

—Spence...todos mis lados son buenos —declaro tan humilde como siempre, mientras se permitía quitarse sus lentes de sol, sentándose en la arena, notando como su 'primo' se sentaba a un lado suyo, sonrió levemente malicioso, volteo a ambos lados comprando que la playa estaba sola, el conteo de la cámara retrocedía.

3...2..1.

Y jalo al mayo aun de la playera que traía y sin ningún reparo unió sus labios con este, justo al tiempo que la cámara había captado perfectamente ese momento, sonrió aun medio del beso, si, sin duda...le dejaría un lindo recuerdo a su queridísimo primo.

Sin embargo aquellos ojos color chocolate se abrieron desmesuradamente al apenas sentir los cálidos labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos..no...No lo esperaba…ni en un millón de años el..¡Estaba quedando como un abusador de menores!—Billy! —exclamo un poco sonrojado, mientras se separaba de golpe, sin poder evitarlo, pero—¡¿Qué a sido eso?!—pregunto desubicado y algo sonrojado mientras un ligero tic aparecía debajo de su ojo derecho.

—Un recuerdo —confeso muy quitado de la pena, antes de nueva cuenta recostarse en la arena y volverse a poner sus lentes, si, sin duda se divertiría mucho ahí—y creo que tendrás mas recuerdo de mi parte...—sonrió un poco, más que complacido al notar el fuerte sonrojo del mayor, agrego— ¿Por qué no me traes otro helado?.

Claramente el castaño no le trajo el helado… de hecho tuvo que aguantar un gran sermón sobre las cosas que hacen los primos, lo que está bien o mal cosa ¡qué a él nunca le había importado! Pero le causaba gracia la forma en la que reaccionaba el otro...antes era él quien solía sonrojarse con suma facilidad, quien era fácil de leer...quien tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para ver al mayor después de que este triunfara en su carrera.

Tal vez, ahora podía ser él quien jugara un poco con la situación ¿no?

—Billy ¿Lo entendiste? ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Somos primos!

—Técnicamente, primos lejano —aclaro haciendo un movimiento despectivo con la mano, antes de reír y acostarse en la arena de nuevo aun siendo visto por el otro- ¡oh vamos! solo fue un beso hombre, no es nada que no hayas hecho antes o...¿si? -pregunto burlón bajándose sus lentes por el puente de su nariz.

-Pues si…¡Claro que lo he hecho antes! -declaro visiblemente ofendido, mientras el menor soltaba una gran carcajada.

. niño.:.

Sobraba decir, que no pudieron sacar otra fotografía, que tuvieron que irse al poco rato debido a que el cielo ya estaba pasando a un tono mas naranja...que el castaño se encontraba enserio consternado por el sentido del "humor" de su pequeño compañero, pero en fin.

— ¿Billy? —susurro el cineasta volteando a mirar al mencionado, ya ambos se encontraban en el coche de regreso al departamento y aprovecho que la carretera estaba bastante despejada, entonces solo observo el rostro relajado del otro, mientras el viento movía un poco sus cabellos, suspiro..de nuevo venia a su mente, que el adolescente tenía un rostro de ángel — te dormiste? Vaya eso fue inesperado y esta vez ni estabas tomado..—sonrió concentrándose de nuevo en el camino.

Que al cabo de un rato lo llevo de regreso a su hogar.

Le pareció divertido el momento, en el que tuvo que cargar de nuevo al contrario al más puro estilo de una princesa mientras este arrugaba un poco su nariz, como si quisiera despertar.

—Qué lindo...—susurro el mayor sin poder evitarlo, mientras miraba atentamente cada una de las facciones ajenas sin duda tenia de que presumir aun que no sería conveniente alabarle más el ego, se las arreglo para abrir la puerta de la casa y seguidamente de la habitación del otro..la cual estaba algo oscura pero no había problema— buscare tu lamparita de noche—declaro algo divertido, mientras recostaba al más joven en su cama.

—Spence...—murmuro aun entre sueños el menor, mientras entre abría sus ojos negros , fijándolos en el mayor, una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, no como las egocéntricas o sarcásticas que solía dar, no, era una más dulce, tomo al otro de la manga de su chaqueta— quédate conmigo...—dijo a modo de capricho.

-Billy...-agregó visiblemente sorprendido, mientras sentía el agarre en su manga...no entendía, definitivamente no entendía la forma de pensar de ese chico—realmente...¿quieres que me quede? —pregunto mientras sin resistir demasiado al tentación, poso una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico, mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados, como si fuera a dormirse en cualquier segundo.

—Hu... —solo se limitó a asentir levemente, antes de notar como el mayor temblando y sonrojado se acostaba a su lado, se tomó el atrevimiento de apoyarse sobre el pecho del mismo, rozado sus labios con el cuello ajeno como la noche anterior, a propósito, susurro aun medio dormido —este sería un momento perfecto para una foto, Y...

—¿Y?—murmuro algo confundido mientras colocaba su mano en el cabello del pelinegro, mientras se te se aferraba un poco más...se erizo cuando sintió los finos labios en su cuello, resoplo..¿Por qué siempre le hacía todo tan difícil?- descansa...-susurro, sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro de su primo...trago algo de saliva...esa noche, tampoco volvería a dormir.

No tenía idea de porque pero, sentía ganas de arrodillarse y pedirle perdón a dios.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias por comentar, a las lindas personitas que se tomaron su tiempo ~_

_Lamento la tardanza, me robaron la lap, no tenia inspiración y mi pc de piso apesta... _

_En fin, tuve que redactar en fb, y si encuentran algunos errores, discúlpenlos :( _

_Sin más que decir disfruten y comenten, por ustedes actualizo 3_

**Capitulo 4: Errores. **

Spencer era un buen cineasta, un buen tutor, un buen tipo en general, pero increíblemente distraído cuando quería…o bueno la mayoría del tiempo a juicio de Billy, quien se encontraba bastante molesto y frente el computador portátil de su habitación, el porqué de su enojo quizás era bastante infantil.

Para empezar, se debía a que su querido primo ya tenía al redor de un mes que no paraba en casa, por películas, fiestas de protocolo, firmas importantes…en fin el podía hacerse una idea y hasta cierto punto lo entendía después de todo no en vano quería ser famoso, pero…lo que le enojaba cabronamente era que aparte de no estar, no le dejaba salir. ¡Cómo retener al gran Billy Joe Cobra? ¡No había cerradura que pudiera con él! Pero claro, ¿Cortándole el dinero! El mayor tan fresco como una lechuga decidió que si él necesitara algo solo tenía que pedírselo, pero ¡allí venia la paradoja del problema inicial!; ¿Cómo Pedirle algo a alguien que no está? ; Más importante aun ¿Cómo ir a fiestas sin dinero?.

-Estúpido Spencer, ¡esto no se le hace a cobra!-dijo en un tono bastante mimado, antes de suspirar y recargarse mejor del fabulosamente cómodo sofá de su primo, resoplo..en fin, ¿Qué podía hacer sino dormir?.

Por esa simple razón cerro sus ojos, sin estar del todo consiente, de lo que ocurría a su alrededor…entonces fue como si todo se volviera nublado y confuso cuando pensó abrir sus ojos de nuevo, tenía algo de chocolate en sus manos y el castaño estaba delante de él..pero ¿se veía más joven?..¡Y más alto! O ¿Él estaba más pequeño? Ni idea, pero una risa incontrolable escapo de sus labios como si estuviera escuchando el mejor chiste del mundo.

-Baruch, enserio deberías dejar de comerte el chocolate de la tía te meterás en problemas –regaño el castaño, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras sacaba de su bolcillo lo que parecía ser una servilleta que simplemente utilizo para limpiar las mejillas del menor- eres un caso..

El pequeño pelinegro, formo una expresión divertida en su rostro se sentía en casa cuando el otro estaba tan cerca de si, y más cuando le cuidaba de esa forma aun que ni bien a veces era un poco molesto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba en otro escenario totalmente diferente, una graduación tal vez, el caso era que se veía a sí mismo en medio del público, su madre a un lado, su tía al otro, todos aplaudiendo a Spencer que simplemente sonreía con orgullo y se apresuraba a recoger su titulo.

Y de nuevo se sintió abrazado por el otro, poco antes de notar como les tomaban varias fotografías, ¿qué estaba pasando? No sabía pero de nuevo tenia aquella percepción de seguridad que le caía tan bien, abrió sus ojos de nueva cuenta.

-¡Cantas muy bien! –Escucho decir a la conocida voz- estoy seguro de que podrías ser un gran artista si quisieras… Un calor se expandió por su rostro, a la vez que su pulso se aceleraba ¡qué diablos le pasaba! No comprendía en lo mas mínimo pero se sentía ansioso, feliz, y preocupado.

-Voy a participar en un concurso de cortos, si gano tal vez me den una oportunidad en el mundo del cine. Eso sí que lo recordaba, era lo que le había dicho Spencer antes de su gran salto a la fama y él..

-¡Estoy seguro de que ganaras! -¿En serio? -Claro Spence…eres mi primo después de todo je..

Le había apoyado lo mejor posible, claro en ese entonces, no sabía que triunfar como cineasta iba a significar perder a el contrario, se cierta manera sintió como apretaba los dientes con cierta rabia. De haberlo sabido tal vez no o hubiera apoyado, o hubiera hecho algo para que el otro no participara, ¿forma egoísta de pensar? Tal vez pero…poco le importaba.

-Spencer tiene que irse.

-¡¿Qué?! ; ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque va a ser un gran cineasta Baruch.

-Pero…¿No puede serlo aquí? -Me temo que no hijo…pero no te preocupes, te llamara y vendrá de vez en vez, eso no va a cambiar.

Mentira.

Obviamente las cosas iban a cambiar y mucho pero él en su infinita inocencia, quiso creerle a su madre, se vio a sí mismo, esperando a su primo durante largas horas en la puerta de su casa. Las visitas del castaño se hicieron esporádicas conforme su carrera se fortalecía, primero 3 veces a la semana, luego 2, luego cada domingo, después cada mes, hasta que finalmente se hicieron anuales. En ese entonces su frustración fue interpretada por su familia como inmadurez y tristeza por sentir la ausencia de su primo en su mundo de juegos, y tal vez en parte era eso, pero…no creía que tanta soledad y ansiedad fueran normales solo por la desaparición física de quien considerabas un amigo muy querido o familiar cercano.

Cuando tuvo 13 años., comenzó a cuestionarse su sexualidad por esto mismo, pero no le interesaban los chicos en general..de hecho las chicas le gustaban mucho, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir aquel hueco en el estomago cada que sus familiares hablaban de la fama de ese alguien que para él ya no debía ser nombrado. ¿Por qué todo en su familia tenía que girar en torno a Spencer? Si era porque tenía talento, pues el también tenía…y se lo demostraría a todos los demás. En fin se quiso olvidar del asunto, el no extrañaba al castaño, él quería verlo, no quería hablar con él y mucho menos…definitivamente él no experimentaba ninguna sentimiento parecido al amor por el otro.

A los 14 años comenzaron sus salidas, con músicos y ¿para qué negarlo? Sus primeras fiestas salvajes también todos los adolescentes del mundo hacían lo mismo sin mayor problema, pero claro el siempre tenía que ser la excepción a la regla, sus padres empezaron a preocuparse, y trataron (de verdad trataron) De tomar cartas en el asunto...pero ellos no eran rival para cobra. Cualquier castigo era recurrible, ya la fuerza de voluntad que se tiene cuando eres un adulto maduro no es la misma que cuando eres joven, y el claramente se aprovecho de esto lo mas que pudo.

Al menos hasta aquel fatídico día pocos meses después de su cumpleaños número 15, cuando su madre sin ninguna delicadeza añadió.

-No podemos dejar que te sigas criando de esta forma ¡Haces lo que quieres! Y lo aceptes o no jovencito estas en muy mala junta…

-Aja si mamá-obviamente trataba de ignorar el discurso.

-Por eso…te cambiare de aires ¡No vas a seguir frecuentando a esta gente tan rara! Y mucho menos de fiesta en fiesta…

-¿Vas a castigarme de nuevo? -No ya entendí que eso no funciona… como dije te cambiare de aires. -Ahora en cristiano.

-Te vas con tu primo Spencer a pasar una temporada, seguramente alguien como él será una influencia positiva en ti.

¡Claro que no lo es!; Estúpido Spencer, estúpido y correcto Spencer…

El sonido de su respiración agitada, junto con la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba atravesándole fue más que suficiente para despertar al pelinegro, al parecer se había quedado dormido a causa del aburrimiento, con cierta vergüenza limpió la baba seca en su barbilla…ni cuenta se había dado, pero se sentía frustrado aun después de despertar. Como si todo lo que hubiera guardado para si mismo, en un baúl de recuerdos, a una esquina de su mente se hubiera abierto de pronto…obviamente en ningún caso para aportar algo positivo, no odiaba a Spencer ni mucho menos , pero le enojaba que tratara de ser perfecto ante todos menos él..¿Por qué no había seguido visitándolo? ¡Supuestamente era su condenado primo favorito! Podía parecer infantil y de hecho lo era…pero nadie abandonaba a Cobra.

Y se lo iba a demostrar.

-Billy ¡ya volví!.

¿Qué mejor momento que ahora? Casi agradecía que sus padres hubieran malinterpretado su comportamiento.

-Bienvenido a casa Bro…- gritó lo cierto es que no pensaba atacar tan pronto sería un poco tonto, tenía que esperar a que el otro bajara su guardia, no debía mostrarse enfadado o algo por el estilo, por el simple hecho de quedarse encerrado en casa toda la tarde (Aun que si le enfadara y mucho).

No debía ser tan obvio con sus intenciones, aun que no tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer, solo quería que su perfecto primo cayera en error, y sería suficiente para dejarlo satisfecho, uno que le pesara como a él, le había pesado el hecho de sentirse abandonado. Fue entonces cuando recordó el momento en el que por atrevimiento de su parte unió sus labios con los del castaño en la playa, recordaba perfectamente su exasperación y culpabilidad, casi igual a la que tuvo cuando le hizo dormir con él, lo cierto es que esas veces lo había hecho para fastidiar al otro. Pero bien usadas, esas podían ser buenas estrategias, solo era cuestión de pensar un poco.

Si Spencer se ponía de ese modo solo por un beso. ¿Qué haría, sí él forzaba aquello un poco más; ¿ Después de todo ya que estaba allí porque no ajustar viejas cuentas? Y fastidiar al otro claro estaba…joderle un poco su perfecta vida, una sonrisa entre divertida y maliciosa se formo en sus labios. Él nunca se le había insinuado a un chico o mucho menos pero…el castaño no era cualquier chico, era el chico que le había arruinado la tarde y la jodida infancia al ser un pésimo primo (Si, si todas las cosas que había hecho por él antes de dejarle se podían ir a la porra). Porque a Billy Joe Cobra nadie lo jode y se queda tan tranquilo, por vieja que sea la factura.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Spencer no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo o porque, se encontraba dándose un baño con su primo en ese momento, solo sabía que tan pronto piso la casa el pelinegro empezó a comportarse extraño, demasiado para su gusto solo recordarlo tratando de ser amable le hacía erizar hasta el último de sus cabellos, algo no estaba bien allí.

Podía olerlo, pero realmente no tenía bases para declararlo, ni de modo que le dijera a Billy que lo consideraba la reencarnación del mal y que por eso no podía conseguir que hiciera algo bueno desinteresadamente…eso seguro reforzaría los sentimientos negativos del contrario y no quería demoler a piedras lo que había construido con las manos, bien la petición de tomar un baño juntos podía tomarse como una muestra de confianza por parte del adolescente, quizás un simple acercamiento, del pupilo y el tutor pero si era así ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso?.

-Oye Bro ¿Te parece si te ayudo a lavar tu espalda?-preguntó con una sonrisa el pelinegro, haciendo que su primo negara con la cabeza bastante erizado.

-B-Billy se puede saber ¿Por qué has estado tan amable el día de hoy?-no quería sonar grosero, pero lo repetía..algo estaba muy mal allí.

-Bueno Bro..a ti no se te puede ocultar nada –sonrió por debajo el pelinegro, mientras se encogía de hombros- he sentido remordimiento por mis acciones pasadas (si claro), Y además de eso he analizado el hecho de que realmente te he molestado mucho cuando tu solamente tratas de cuidarme..por eso lo agradezco y esta es mi forma de hacerlo ¿Bien?

La sonrisa marca Cobra era tan brillante, que opacaría al mismo sol y aun así el castaño se mostraba desconfiado, y ¿Quién no lo haría? Cuando ese mismo chico que ahora profazaba estar regenerado, era el mismo que había destrozado cualquier regla de tu casa…existente o no.

-¿No me crees verdad Bro? Lo sabía piensas que soy un asco de persona como mis padres…-susurro apretando un poco el agarre de la toalla en su cintura, mientras bajaba la esponja que tenía en su mano, por supuesto era la vieja y confiable culpa..El fingir que estaba afectado por algo siempre hacia que la otra persona se afectara también y Spencer no sería la excepción.

-No es lo que quise decir Billy …lo siento tal vez estoy algo estresado-admitió el castaño, tal vez sus juntas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, la actitud del pelinegro no tenía nada de malo.

-Eso…me estás dando a entender que si ¿confías en mi Spence?-agrego falsamente conmovido, si su carera como cantante no le funcionaba, bien podía intentarlo con el teatro.

-Sí.

-¿Tanto como para dejarme lavar tu espalda? –el castaño se erizo y asintió con la cabeza, no sabía cómo pero siempre caía en el juego de Billy, haciendo justo lo que este quisiese, suspiro y sintió la esponja dar contra su espalda, lo admitiera o no ese simple gesto se le hizo relajante, también el sonido del agua chapotear debajo de ellos debido a que se encontraban en una tina, soltó un ligero bostezo, sino hubiera habido velas aromáticas seria el mejor escenario relajante, como eso salones a los que iban las viudas millonarias.

O al menos eso pensó en uno de sus ya conocidos ataques de inocencia.

-Bro..

-¿Hum? –la verdad siquiera estaba coordinando sus palabras.

-¿Tú crees que sí soy bueno?

-Si…solo estas pasando por la adolescencia todos, hacemos cosas a esa edad

-Ah…y ¿Te agrado?

-Claro…

-¿Me quieres?

-Sin duda…-bostezo- eres mi primo después de todo…

-Mmm…¿Me lo demostrarías?

-¿Para qué?

-No respondas con otra pregunta hombre…¿Lo harías o no?

-Si…bueno si fuera necesario, sí.

-Bien entonces…¿Puedo pedirte algo?.

-Aja…-para ese entonces estaba más dormido que despierto, pero entonces algo activo su sentido de alerta, y era el rostro del pelinegro que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, su cerebro evoco inevitablemente, el recuerdo de la playa, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sin embargo solo pudo ver al contrario con una expresión algo traviesa...y aun que le tranquilizo que desviara su trayectoria hacia su oído…

-Entonces… ¿Tú tendrías sexo conmigo?

Eso no estaba bien ¡De ningún modo eso podía estar bien! ;¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste…esa es mi forma de interpretar que me quieren y tú me quieres ¿No Spence?.

¿Cómo ese chico había llegado a esa conclusión? No lo sabía. De lo único que estaba consiente en ese momento es que estaba a punto de quedarse sin aliento. Eso definitivamente no estaba bien.


End file.
